


In the Ring of his Arms

by Aethelflaed



Series: ILL OMENS: The Quarantine Fics [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Awake the Snake (Good Omens), CW: Covid, CW: References to US Politics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forehead Kisses, Hugs, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Really just implied, Soft Crowley (Good Omens), Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aethelflaed/pseuds/Aethelflaed
Summary: Crowley wakes from his long nap to find Aziraphale by his bedside, finally upset enough to break the rules.Short Awake the Snake fic, written when we all needed some comfort after the election...
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: ILL OMENS: The Quarantine Fics [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707424
Comments: 13
Kudos: 125
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	In the Ring of his Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was primarily written because I woke up on November 4th too stressed to think, with the results of the US election still in the air. I badly needed someone to hug me and say it was going to be alright, so I wrote it, and shared it on Tumblr for anyone else who needed it. Since these sentiments aren't unique to one particular day in 2020, I'm sharing this fic for everyone who needs a hug these days.
> 
> Inspiration came from one of my Kisses Bingo prompts: "Ring Kiss" and "Wing Hug." The ring is really metaphoric here...

Crowley rolled over and opened his eyes for a second, then jerked awake to see a ghostly figure standing next to his bed.

“For Sssssssssssssomeone’s sake, Aziraphale, don’t _do_ that!”

“Ah. Good morning, Crowley.” He stood a bit back from the bed, hands folded. Very subdued, even compared to their last conversation. “I, ah, I rather thought we could…perhaps…talk?”

“Alright, fine.” Crowley shoved his hands against the mattress pushing himself into a sitting position. “Gimme…just a sec…” These long naps didn’t end easily. He rubbed at his eyes, raked fingers through his hair. It had gotten a bit long, and there was stubble on his chin. Blast. He’d slowed down his hair growth, but clearly not enough.

Couldn’t even imagine what his breath smelt like.

“Rrrrrrgh, Angel, can’t you – get me a glass of – oh.” Three cups appeared on his bedside table: Water, tea, and a second, smaller glass of water. Crowley picked up the last and sniffed it. “Vodka? Really?”

“It was the strongest alcohol I could find. Would you prefer rum? Bourbon?”

“Ngk.” He decided to start with the water. “So how long did I sleep? Is it 2021 yet? 2030? The collapse of western civilization?”

“Please don’t joke.” Aziraphale’s hands twisted, tugging on his waistcoat. “I’m sure…it’ll all be fine…soon…Any day now, things will…everyone will pull together and…”

“Shit, Aziraphale.” He finished off his water, running his tongue over his teeth. Demonic morning breath could be…a lot. “What did I miss?”

“Halloween, mostly.” A flicker of a smile. “It, ah, wasn’t much to speak of this year, anyway. I imagine Christmas will be much the same, not that…well…”

“You know me, I love a commercial holiday.” Crowley shifted again, plumping up a pillow to rest his back against. “Things already sounded bad a month ago. How much worse did they get?”

“Oh. Oh, I’m sure it’s not – not _worse._ Just, you know, the dark before the storm. Er. The calm before dawn. No, no that isn’t…” Aziraphale turned away, blinking furiously. “Never mind, Crowley, I don’t know why I came, just go back to—”

“Aziraphale.” He waited until the angel turned back to look at him. It took a long time. “What did they do now?”

A quick, nervous flash of hands. “Politics. You know. Always – always doing foolish things when they’re worried, and – and I know they’ll…come round. Humans always…always surprise you in the end.”

“And not always in a good way.”

Aziraphale cringed back at those words. Must be bad. Crowley sighed and threw back the side of his duvet, sliding over to make room.

The angel stared at him, uncomprehending.

“Well? Hurry it up, I’m getting cold.”

With a heavy _thud,_ Aziraphale dropped onto the mattress and moved close to Crowley, right into the curve of his arm, right up against his side. Crowley quickly tucked the blanket around them, then pulled Aziraphale closer, head resting on his chest. Soft, shaking fingers clutched at the front of his black shirt.

“Hey. Shhhh. S’alright. Whatever it is, it’s gonna be alright. We’ll get through this. Humanity will get through this. They always do.”

“But not before – so many people – get hurt.” His voice was thick now, on the edge of breaking. “I can’t just…stop caring, Crowley!”

_Neither can I._ Big failing in a demon, that. To look at the suffering of mortals, the pain they inflicted on each other, and feel it, down in the parts of him that were supposed to be atrophied and gone. Easier to sleep it off, because at least then he didn’t need to _feel_ it.

“No one’s asking you to, Aziraphale.” He rubbed his angel’s arm, holding on tight. “No one will ever ask that of you again.”

“I wish…I could _help…”_

“I know. But we agreed. No more interfering. They have to figure these things out for themselves.”

“I hate it.” His voice was just a trembling whisper. “I hate this so much.”

“Here.” Crowley tugged at Aziraphale, shifted him, until the angel’s legs stretched across his lap, until Aziraphale was properly curled against his chest. “That’s better. You stay close, yeah?” He swayed, rocking Aziraphale as he held him. “Just stay close.”

“I – I know I’m…the hopeful one. I’ve been trying…so hard…to bring just…just a little cheer to London, to Soho. Keep up the spirits.”

“Yeah. Pastries for burglars. Nice little charity you got there.”

“It was a _bit_ more than that!” A high-pitched noise. “But…I don’t think…I can…”

“Shhhh. S’fine. You’ll be fine.” Crowley pressed his lips to Aziraphale’s forehead. “Let me be the optimistic one for a few hours. You rest. It’s your turn.”

“I really don’t…that’s not how it _works.”_

“S’our side, Angel.” He shook out his wings, wrapping them around Aziraphale. Privacy. Warmth. Darkness. Everything he had to offer in the ring of his arms. He pressed another kiss to Aziraphale’s forehead. “Our side. Means whatever we want it to.”

Slowly, Aziraphale closed his eyes sinking against Crowley, nestling into his dark feathers. “Don’t think I can sleep.”

“Don’t sleep, then. Just rest. Breathe. Get your strength up. They’ll probably need you again soon.”

A small smile crept across the curve of his cheek. “I thought we weren’t interfering?”

“Welllll, I know a certain bastard who never follows the rules.” Crowley rested his cheek in Aziraphale’s soft white curls. “The world can get on without you for a day. Just rest. I got you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope this made your day better, if that's what you needed.
> 
> Whatever you're going through, know that Aziraphale and Crowley believe in you! <3
> 
> Love to all my readers.


End file.
